E-commerce over the Internet still relies heavily on attracting visitors to a website. Revenue from websites is primarily driven from the number of visitors who visit a website that either (i) purchase a product or service offered on the website or (ii) generate advertising dollars from advertisers on the website that pay per visitor to a website. In the past, websites have attracted visitors to their sites by offering incentives for visiting websites such as airline miles offered by airline companies or sweepstakes entries to visitors of sites, to name a few.
The problems with the incentives being currently offered by websites are two-fold. First, each website must independently develop the incentive software program either internally or have a third-party vendor write the software code to offer the incentive on their particular website. There is no universally portable incentive application available today that can be used on any website. Second, current incentives offered on websites are written specifically for a particular websites and are not easily customizable once written. Further customization requires additional expense and time for the website owner.
A need therefore exists for an incentive application that is both portable and customizable.